This type of push-button, also known as a single-push button, is well known. The user presses a finger on the pusher, which descends and moves to the electrical contacts. When the user's finger releases pressure on the pusher, the pusher rises under the influence of the return spring and the contacts return to their initial state and the pusher regains its initial position.
The absence in known slaved pulse push-buttons of simple auditory and tactile signals indicating that the contacts have been correctly activated is disadvantageous. Moreover, quick-release push-buttons are known in the art that provide rapid commutation, for example by overrunning the dead center of springs. Commuting in this type of quick-release push-button is accompanied by an audible and tactile signal, but this naturally requires the presence of a quick-release mechanism.
In known catching push-buttons, also known as push-push or double-push buttons, a cam with a catching zone that may, for example, be heart-shaped, is used in combination with a hairpin-shaped spring so that at the end of the downward movement of the pusher, the hairpin-shaped spring catches the catching zone of the cam and prevents the pusher from rising. The next time the pusher is activated the hairpin-shaped spring is freed from the catching zone during the downward movement of the pusher and the pusher is allowed to rise freely. However, this type of mechanism is dedicated to a specific catching mechanism of the type of button under consideration.